Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a doorbell device, and more particularly to a doorbell device triggered by pressing a button.
Related Art
Doorbell has been widely used in most families at the door entrance. When a visitor arrives or when a resident comes back home, the doorbell may be pressed to generate sound to inform a person in the building. There is a need for designing a versatile doorbell device with multiple functions, while considering cost reduction and ease of installation at the same time.